


Why Do We Work Here Again?

by Silver_KnightShade, Yuffie_Myrioku



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffie_Myrioku/pseuds/Yuffie_Myrioku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic for funny purposes only. We had some funny ideas concerning Yuffie's normal FNAF fiction she is working on and both her and myself (Silvy) are going to take them and make something that hopefully will bring a smile to your face. </p><p>Please enjoy reading and join Yuffie as she does her best to "survive" working with the Fazbear gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!** This is a crack fic for 5 Nights at Freddy's! It has nothing to do with the lore. This is just for fun to make people laugh. There will be some swearing but no F-bombs every other word. Please enjoy.

## Chapter 1

“I’M GOING TO FREAKING KILLING HER!!”  
Screamed the blue haired woman. She had just finished a panic attack after hearing the “Welcoming” message. Now, that panic was turning into anger. She glared up at the male brunette that was trying to calm her.  


“It's alright, Yuffie, I swear, they are harmless...Well, unless you piss them off. So long as you follow the rules, everything will be good.”  
The woman growled and looked as if she was going to claw his eyes out. “I was just informed that I could be stuffed and you are telling me it is alright!?”  


The man held his hands up in the air. “Scott always blows things out of proportions...” He sighed before continuing, arms dropping back to his side. “She said you would act like this.”  


“She who?!” She yelled, grabbing his security jacket, causing the now terrified man to raise his hands in surrender again.  


“ I don't know. She just called me yesterday and told me because of the ad in the paper she was concerned there was more to it than what was being told. I explained to her like I did you and in return, she let me know how you would react to certain things and told me that if anything happened to you the whole Pizzeria would be toast...she was kinda scary...”  


“You have no idea....” Her tone went complete emotionless once she figured out who he was talking about. She then sighed, letting go of the man and walked away before suddenly screaming in frustration and anger once again. “I am so dragging her sorry ass here when I get the chance!... Damn workaholic is always busy...”  


“Uh....sorry? “ He didn't really know what else to say or really do... Working with females wasn't something he was always good at... Especially angry ones that looked like they wanted to rip limbs off.  


Outside of the doors, the animatronics heard the whole conversation. They were quite interested in this friend that called but for now, they were more interested in the human female that looked like she would be ready to take out a wall in anger if not careful. However, hearing Mike explain the rules did make them feel a something a kin to proud. They had become alright friends with the man, although still they liked to scare the crap out of him from time to time.  
Nodding to Chica, Freddy waited for her to knock on the door frame... This caused Yuffie to freak out to where she slammed the button, closing door she saw the chicken cheerfully waving from and made Mike jump as the girl looked out the window to see both Freddy and Chika grinning at them. Yuffie slowly backed away while trying to keep from freaking out again. That was until she heard a tapping behind her which froze her in place. Carefully turning, the woman saw the mechanical fox tapping on the glass with his hook all the while wearing a maniacal grin as Bonnie leaned in the doorway.  


“Hey th-“ Bonnie began before there was a loud shriek and the door was slammed shut on him as well. ”Okay. Never mind.”  


Once the door was closed, a hardy laugh could be heard followed by a “You’re not helping, Foxy!” as Yuffie glared at Mike threateningly when he said it was alright, once again trying to calm the girl down.  


“Alright?! It isn't alright!!”  


Mike doesn't have an answer and just kinda collapses in his chair... As if he knew the situation would be taken care of... He was right. Voices soon came from the right door.  


“ It will be when you open the door,” came Freddy’s voice on the right that was followed by Chica’s on the same side.  


“ Yeah, we don't wanna hurt you~. We just wanna stuff ya!!”  


“ WHAT!?!?” Yuffie screamed. That didn't sound right and made her even more concerned... She wished her brother was there with his baseball bat right now. More voices were coming from the left door.  


“ You know the door is connected to a limited amount of power, right?”  


“ Aye, when ye be runnin' out of pow'r is when ye need us most.”  


“ Oh hell no!” The woman shook her head. No way right? She was not going to rely on these things, right? Had to be a trick, but why wasn't Mike worried? He looked exasperated really.  


“ It's the truth right, boss?” asked the lavender bunny, peeking through the window on the left at the brown bear.  


“ That it is,” replied Freddy, nodding and looking at the man through the right side window. “Mike do be a good boy and explain please?”  


Mike sighed and looked up at the woman, his blue eyes standing out from underneath his messy, dark-brown, almost black hair.  


“There is a lock on the door and we only have a limited amount power at night. The locks on the door are now different from before...you see, when they are open there is no power drainage...but when they are down, there is a mechanism that locks them in place which drains the power. What differs from before is that when the power drains completely instead of the door opening up, they stay down but they are so heavy we cannot life them up...only the animatronics. So...yeah, keeping them down will probably last us to about 3 in the morning without checking the camera, then they can get in here whenever they want.” 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and looking something akin to a cod fish... _This couldn't get any worse...could it?_ The only thing right now was the building up of rage at her supposed friend...She was so going to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Yuffie's first night with the animatronics and Mike. Needless to say nothing goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for taking so long. Yuffie and I were working on the second chapter (along with dealing with our own issues) and kinda didn't think on who should post it. So we have it to where she is posting the odd numbered chapters and I will be posting the even numbered ones. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the inconvince of it all. 
> 
> Thank you for your waiting!
> 
> \- Silvy

## Chapter 2

Not a minute had passed when Yuffie’s cell phone rang which caused her to jump, in a mildly hysterical manner, and Mike look up. After frantically searching, the young woman found her phone and quickly answered it. “Ziggy? Thank the gods!” She said quickly some form of comfort filling her voice, thankful to hear something that was not threatening in the least bit. However, the moment of relief soon became an outburst of anger. “WHERE. IS. YOUR. SISTER?!”

While Yuffie was distracted, seemingly interrogate this ‘Ziggy’ on the phone, Mike had sighed and stood up before going over to the left door as quietly as he could trying not to draw the psycho female’s attention and opening it. Upon hearing the mechanism of the door, the blue-haired one swiftly turned just in time for the pirate fox to tackle and lift her over onto his shoulder, like a sake of potatoes, causing her to drop her cell, kicking and screaming as Mike continued to the right, opening the door to have Freddy meet him, smiling. Something in the pit of her stomach was telling Yuffie this ain’t right.

“Good boy, Mikey,” giggled Chica. “Now we can stuff ya~”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Mike who was somewhat happy for not having to put up with the new hire anymore. “Anything’s better than dealing with her in that tiny room.”

“HEY!” Yuffie exclaimed at hearing the jab, glaring at Mike while still slung over Foxy’s shoulder. She didn’t look near as threatening as she was trying to be due her current circumstances.

Mike turned to look at the girl, just as Bonnie bent down to pick up the phone that had a female’s voice calling for ‘Yuffie’. Apparently, the purple rabbit was doing some form of damage control now. “What? You scream louder than they do,” the young man pointed out in his defense.

Yuffie heard chuckling from beneath her from Mike’s comment. “That ye do, lass.” There was a growl that came from her and a loud thunk followed by an ‘Ow, ow, ow!’ and another laugh. “I be made of metal, lass. Kicking me will only hurt yerself. Now, stop squirming, yer as bad as a mermaid in net.”

“I’ll stop squirming when you put me down!” Yelled the blue haired one in response.

Mike sighed, retrieved his own phone from his pants’ pocket, then lifted up his arms for Freddy to pick him up like the fox did Yuffie, in which the bear consented. Freddy then turned to leave, walking down the East hall with Mike, said youth was so bored with the situation he was playing a game on his phone, as Foxy left down the West, leaving Bonnie in the office. 

Once reaching the dining room, Freddy went ahead to the back room where the spare parts were kept, while still carrying Mike who seemed to be preoccupied or just didn’t care. Foxy followed Chica into the kitchen where he sat down his human sack of flour on a stool. With a hook and hand on her shoulders, to pretty much keep her in place. Yuffie never felt so scared despite his grip being gentle yet firm as if he was holding a child. Chica however was not helping the matter as she hummed with her back turned towards them. Whatever the yellow chicken was doing it was obvious to the fox but the small human was still too terror struck to ask.

The girl fidgeted, trying to think of a way out as the minutes ticked by, after she had regained some of her composure. It was then, Freddy walked in, followed by another bear who was looking down at his hands. That bear had not been in the room before and was smaller by a bit compared to Freddy and his coloring was slightly off…but what Yuffie didn’t know was what had happened to Mike, was he fed to this bear or something?! Why now did this new bear come out after Mike disappeared, were they practicing human sacrifice!? Her thoughts were once more disrupted by a familiar voice from an unfamiliar place.

“You know it’s very hard to play like this. We need to fix the fingers…” Came Mike’s voice from the second Freddy, only a bit more mechanical as the true Fazbear laughed deeply.The girl’s eyes widened at the sight. Ohmygod! They really had turned him into an animatronic! What were they going to do to her? Turn her into pizza or something!? “How am I even supposed to eat like this? I can’t move the mouth…”

“Yeah, we are going to need to work on that part,” sighed Freddy. The bear a little crestfallen…like he want wanted a true mini Fazbear.

“Tell me about it? It just makes things more difficult…I need to add this to the list.” The little bear replied with a bit of a playful edge to his voice despite the situation.

“Keep it up and I’ll really stuff you, sonny,” came the reply.

“Yessir,” was given in return but there was a hint of a chuckle laced in the word.

They approached the table and with some help the mini bear struggled to sit down, it looked like he was going to topple over backwards more than once. Getting some help from Freddy, the ‘new Mike’ was finally able to sit down across from Yuffie…who was white as a sheet. She honestly looked ill and Mike was starting to worry a little bit about her. Unfortunately, before he could say anything there was a disturbance in the force.

Chica had stealthily made her way to the table and slammed something down in front of the two sitting there. It was hard to tell what it was as the birds wings were in the way. All eyes were on the yellow animatronic after the noise caused the supposed sole human to jump a little bit. She then began speaking…”So, now down to business. The real reason we brought you here…” 

Yuffie gulped a little bit as she stared at the chicken, not noticing as the brown bear moved ever so slightly having his paw on a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. However once he got the nod from Chica, Freddy pulled on the rope and down had cascaded streamers and confetti and a sign that no one could read because it was too dark, with the exclamation from the yellow bird, “Welcome to the Fazbear Family!!” 

Yuffie, promptly fainted.

~~~*~~~

Coming too was a little bit of an effort but the feeling of wind on her face was enough to bring the young woman back to the land of the living. Opening her red eyes was a slow process, starting out with them barely opening a splinter to gradually getting them fully exposed to the surroundings…but it was still as if she couldn’t see anything, her vision was slightly cloudy. Bringing a hand up to rub at her oddly colored orbs made a few let out a sigh of relief.

“There we go, you gave us all quiet a fright there, sweetie.”

Looking to the direction of the voice she was met with lavender eyes. It was Chica, which caused Yuffie to jump again before settling down. Her brain was beginning to catch up her. They hadn’t hurt her yet, stay calm and say something back…

“Wha-?” was as much of an intelligent reply as she could muster.

“Here lemme explain,” the sole female animatronic began, “You see we have a tradition here when it comes to new hires. We throw them a little party but results often vary. I do believe mainly it is because of Scott scaring the crap out people before we get there…”

Alright…that made sense, with everything that had happened, staring at the sign she did see that it said 'WELCOME' it was just hard to see in the darkness but now that there was a little more light it was easier to read. Yet, how did she explain what happened to Mike! It wasn’t Mike anymore! Getting her voice to work a little bit better the young woman tried to talk again, “But- Mike-”

“It’s a game.” Mike’s voice came back into the picture and interrupted her as well, causing Yuffie to look in his direction, meeting a very strange sight. She could clearly see Mike’s human head…on a Fazbear body. That was certainly a disturbing thing to see, kinda like a reverse minotaur, something she would never want to run across. “The game was here before I even came on to the shift.”

“You see the game came about as…the night shift is very boring, for everyone,” Freddy began, “Now, how it works is we animatronics will wander around the building, seeing who will be able to get to the security guard first. If you last the night without us catching you, there will be a fresh pizza on the desk for you the next time you come to work but you still have to preform your job correctly. However, if you do get caught we get to stuff you into an empty suit and there is no pizza the next night. Then you have to start all over. Scott is in on it too with those messages to hype everything up.”

“The only down side is these things need Febreze,” Mike commented, causing Chica to face-palm…or is it face-wing for her?

“You’re the only one who can get it! If you want it, remember to bring it!” Chica countered. Knowing they couldn't leave the place and the managers wouldn't buy it as they were penny pinchers, Mike was the only one who could get it.

“But I am male!!”

“Your right…you don’t know how to remember…” Her comment was met with a collective ‘hey’ from Foxy and Freddy. “I swear at least you are better than Scott, he can barely remember the time of day let alone to bring what he needs to to work…Anyway, back to what I was saying, so we normally throw new hires a welcome party, I even made your favorite.”

Looking down, the blue haired girl saw indeed it was one of her many favorite types of pizza. She felt a little special seeing as these…um, people? Went out of their way to make her feel special, even though they really didn’t know her that well. Her own family wasn’t even that nice save for her little brother. Then something else came to her mind…how did they know it was her favorite?

“How?”

“Pepperoni and extra cheese was your favorite, so that is what I made.”

“I understand that…I’m flattered really, but how did you know I like that particular one?”

“Oh, one of your friends I talked too told me, she said that was the one she could remember,” Freddy commented.

“Well, that narrows it down to 5 people…” Yuffie was now interested…who else knew she was going to be working there?

“She seems stable enough now, Foxy, you can set her back down. I don’t thinks she will be running off.” Chica commented as she went to get a few plates. The Pirate fox indeed had been holding her. As after she fainted, Yuffie almost fell to the ground and tile flooring wasn’t exactly the most comfortable.

After cutting up the pizza and serving it out, Yuffie was hugged by Chica, after the blue haired female took a bite of the pizza and smiled. She could tell there was some happiness in the animatronic. Now seeing there was no danger Yuffie returned the gesture lightly, if not a little cautiously. This made the chicken squeal in delight, she had a new friend!

“I’m so happy we have another girl on the team. Being the only female is troublesome specially trying to keep an eye on these boys all by myself. Not that I mind it, they are my boys after all.” Hearing Chica, Yuffie was now more than sure she was the mother of the group taking care of the boys and having to deal with them and their antics could be hard being the only girl, having another one around was good for back up as well as so she could talk to someone of the same gender.

“Trust me I know the feeling, I have to deal with three boys of my own a lot of the times. I just have one question; why scare the crap out of the new hires? It doesn’t help when it comes to keeping people.” Yuffie stated simply.

“Now that ye mention it,” Foxy started.

“We have a rather high turn-over rate…not the best reputation either,” Freddy finished.

“Especially seeing as most of them run out of here like a scared dog,” Mike added.

“We should probably tell Scott to lay off the dramatics of those messages,” Freddy sighed…he should have realized this before.

“Didn’t mean to be a downer,” Yuffie stated.

“No, no, we needed to know this,” Freddy said with a dismissive wave, "We just need to get everyone together and make sure the message gets passed on correctly…so Bonnie can yo-”

It was now everyone looked around. The purple bunny was no where in sight. They actually couldn’t remember the last time they had indeed seen him. He had to have been there earlier right? It took the yellow one to speak aloud what everyone else was thinking…

“Umm…where is Bonnie?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-hi~ Sorry. I spaced things and fixed a typo so hopefully it looks cleaner.
> 
> ~Yuffie

## Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed and Yuffie was finally used to her schedule along with the game as well, even gotten pretty good at it… Save for the times she came in, sniffling and sneezing. Granted, it was only once, the young woman hadn’t much of a choice since she hadn’t been there long enough to accumulate sick or personal days to call in without the paycheck taking a hit, but as soon as Chica noticed how the human female shuffled in towards the office from her place on stage, the animatronic’s motherly instinct kicked in and called the game off, even leaving her post way before midnight. Having dealt with previous night staff, the bots knew the symptoms, they knew this day would happen eventually while Chica figured out what to cook to make the sickness better.  
.  


Another thing the human had gotten used to was her phone going missing... Every time she got a chance to get too comfortable and went to call or text her friends only to find it gone and it’d randomly be back on the desk by morning. There was no reason for it to go missing either..

One night, as Yuffie searched the entire office for her cell, nearly tearing the tiny room apart, she heard running footsteps on the left side followed by “Ye not be payin’ attention, lass!” The woman had come to read their locations by sound alone and react accordingly. Reaching over, the woman pressed the button closing the door.  
There was soon a loud thump of metal hitting metal as Foxy ran into the door, stunning himself. “Or…Ye be that good..” There was a deep laugh from Freddy as the fox returned to Pirate’s Cove. Hearing the laugh, Yuffie closed the right door before looking at the monitors to find the bear’s face all up in the camera.

“Hey, Freddy?” She called out as she continued to look after opening the left door to save some power while leaving the laptop open on Cam 4B just so she could see who she spoke to. “May I ask a favor?”  


“Certainly,” came the reply as Freddy moved away from the corner the stand in the window. “What is it?”  


The blue-haired girl looked up to see the bear watching and closed the monitor as she explained the situation and how she thought it to be Mike pulling a prank but the cell phone had disappeared on his nights off, including tonight. 

Nodding, Freddy agreed to help and they both searched all over the room once he was let into the office, even underneath everything. After about an hour of finding nothing but old order forms, bills, drawings from children and… Chica’s cupcake, the animatronic told Yuffie he’ll come by early tomorrow to help her solve the mystery since it was so close to the end of her shift. 

The next night, like every night before, the phone was indeed missing again just a little after 1 and Freddy kept his promise, coming by 30 minutes later and helping her look, even cleaning up the papers. Why management left a mess was unknown to both the human female and the robot bear. Still, the cell was not there. Freddy then told Yuffie to continue her work as security while he searched around the pizzeria. 

The blue-haired girl did as she was told, going back to her job looking over everything, especially the door ways. Anything could be hiding around them. Taking a look over the hall she noted that something was up with one of the posters in cam 2-B... It was now of a yellow bear’s head when it was that of Freddy singing. She never saw it change like that before. Curiously leaning forward as if trying to see the picture better. the girl muttered to herself... No one ever told her about that and Mike had the night off. Was there someone in the building?! 

“Why hasn't anyone said anything about that?”  


“They normally don't, kinda an easy thing to forget.  


“Oh, alright.” Yuffie said to the explanation. It was then she realized there wasn't supposed to be anyone in the office but herself, seeing how Freddy had left to find the human female’s phone. Looking up she came face to face with a gold bear seemingly with no eyes… It was then she screamed. Being so startled, she threw the tablet up into the air behind her head in which it ricocheted off the wall and proceeded to hit her in the back of the head. Falling out of the chair, she whined before clutching the now bruised area and muttering a never ending stream of 'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow'. 

Freddy came back into the room with such frightening speed it was as if he was right outside the door. Seeing Yuffie on the floor he looked to the other bear and accused him of doing something. "Goldie! What what did you do?!"  


In which the golden one replied with a shrug and quick words, "I didn't do anything at all. She was the one that summoned me!"  


"That's right..." Freddy sighed..."I apologize Yuffie, we had yet to mention my dear brother here." It was then he began to explain more about the golden bear. Goldie, as he was known...He was such an introvert, it was hard to get him to come out so they normally just let him be. Why they didn't mention him was because the best way to get to know him...is on your own. It was then the brown bear exited the room, they had to learn to play nice with each other eventually so may as well start now.  


Still though the goose egg on the back of her head was enough to warrant Mama Chica to come into the room and look over the human. After deciding it was indeed alright and there was no bleeding, the female chicken went off to the kitchen to make something for Yuffie to help her deal with the little… Hiccup. The smell of chocolate made it hard to determine what exactly it was but anything chocolate was delicious. So Yuffie and Goldie had a bit of a scarce conversation. 

"So...how does the poster change?" the bluenette asked trying to figure that out.  


"Your guess is as good as mine," Goldie replied swiftly.  


"You don't know how your own poster changes?"  


"Nope..."  


"You're quiet the talker, huh?" she said again...getting no reply the young woman continued, "I betcha she could have figured it out in no time."  


"She who?" This peaked Goldie's interest a bit. The guard having someone who could figure this out would be nice...that way he could stop it and be left alone.  


"One of my friends, she is a scary genius...well more of a mad scientist but that is besides the point."  


"So when do you see her?"  


"Sparsely, You try getting her away from work...nearly impossible. If I can get her here, then you can meet her. Maybe making mention of this poster will get her away from work for a bit."  


It kept up like this for a little while but she never did let the name of her friend slide. Yuffie simply said that would have to wait for another day. This kinda irked the bear but she was doing to him what he did to her...fair enough.

Freddy soon came back into the small office, giving Yuffie the location of her phone. This gave Goldie a clear exit which he took without a second guess. After telling her to look into the backroom, Yuffie comes face to face with her phone thief... Bonnie!! Seems he has been stealing her phone every night she was working to talk to this one person name 'Ziggy'. Seems he has taken a liking to her..  
Yuffie face-palmed. Sighing, she rubbed her temples while mumbling. It was then the woman had an idea. Turning to Freddy, she began explain her thoughts. Seems she had a way to solve all this and bring more power over night so they had a little more leeway with using things over-night. Freddy raised an eyebrow and Yuffie said she was going to have to bring in her little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one is a long one forgive me. Being pushed up to full time for the holiday season and trying incorporate said holidays into the story as well as new characters...well it caused for a lot of summaries in this case so it took a lot longer to get done.
> 
> So here is an extra long chapter...hopefully, it doesn't this bad again later but only time will tell. I still have other projects to finish in...two weeks...crap. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> \- Silvy

## Chapter 4

So…even though it took a little while Yuffie was finally able to get her little brother, Mag to come to her work. Took two weeks to be exact. Poor Mag was utterly terrified of the place and kept trying to get his beloved older sister to leave and find a different job where death wasn’t involved. Finally, they came to a rather well played agreement… Mag comes over to do what Yuffie requested…or he looses an arm to one of their friends…who is a cannibal, or at least claimed to be. No one wanted to call her bluff though either.

So today was the day. Driving up to the building Yuffie hummed a bit of a song. Finally, she would be able to get her phone back! That would be so nice, listening to a little bit of music while she waited for the next time one of her…”co-workers” decided to play a trick on her. Hell it would be nice just to have it back so her alarm would sound. She would be “getting her phone back” from Bonnie with a dead battery nearly all the time. It was getting pathetic.

After a 10 minute drive, the bluenette entered the parking lot and pulled into the employee parking area. She was early by a couple hours but that was alright. All that was there was the clean-up crew and they were fun to talk with on most days. Turning the car off, the young woman went to grab her bag when she noted that despite her telling him not too…her little brother didn’t listen. Which irked her to no end.

“Mag…Leave the baseball bat in the car…” directing her red eyes to the form of her little brother. He was little only in age as he stood roughly 5’11”. He two had blue hair a shade or two lighter than her own and also had a fair complexion. Instead of red eyes like she had, the boy hard dark blue eyes instead. He was also tone…meaning that even though he probably couldn’t hit a home run…that bat would do some damage.

“No way! I need some sort of protection!” The younger boy replied. Yuffie pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn’t want to play this card but there was no way else she could get the boy to listen to her without much fuss.

“Mag…I don’t need to get sued if one of the animatronics are damaged. Besides, they don’t start moving till midnight anyway. So get everything set up in two hours and you are free to go. It will just be Mike and I.” She was met with only silence. Was he seriously contemplating the idea? Maybe she didn’t need to threaten him with bodily harm after all. It wasn’t going to be much harm but a big sister has to do what a big sister has to do to get her little brother to listen.

“Promise?”

“Would I lie to you?” She questioned with a too sweet smile. The young man’s answer came rather fast after that.

“Depending on the subject…yes.”

“Get your scrawny butt inside and do what I ask, before I feed you to Ziggy.” With that being said the male bluenette blanched and scrambled out of the car, forgetting his bat in the process. Yuffie just smirked and locked the car after she stepped out. “Looks like he didn’t need the bat after all.”

**~~~*~~~**

It was 5 minutes to midnight, and what Yuffie had set to accomplish was coming to fruition. What was that? Well, it started two hours ago…

Mag had run inside the building and skidded to a stop in the main dining room, there on the stage were the things he was terrified of. There stood Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. They weren’t moving just like his sister had said. Waiting for his sister without breaking his eyes away from the animatronics for a second. Only having to wait for a couple moments before the red-eyed sister came in. Chuckling at him the young woman led him to where he was needed.

Just what did she have planned? It went a little something like this.

The blue haired woman had over the course of the two weeks had brought in the materials that her little brother would need to set up the computer and spare generator. Little bits at a time so no one would get too suspicious of her actions.The only thing Yuffie needed while she was doing this, was for Mag to cave and do as she asked. She knew eventually he would cave as he could never say no to her…when Ziggy was on her side after all. So now he would be able to put everything together…just so she didn’t set the place on fire.

Leading her brother to the back stage and in a little, nearly hidden corner was all the things that she had brought in with her. All that was needed was for Mag to put it all together. “Here we go, everything you’ll need. Now can you get this all working?”

“Just all this?” Mag questioned. Yuffie nodded. The blue haired male continued. “Then I can go home?” His sister nodded once more. “And never have to come back here again?” She then nodded again, all the while with a little smile played upon her face and even though many probably didn’t see it there was that same smile laced in her eyes. “Alright, I’ll get to work.”

It was then her little brother made himself busy. All the while she was present to ward off the cleaning crew and let them know he was doing something beneficial for the building.The story was she had found some faulty wiring and he was going to replace it. She would make sure to see him out once he was finished. They believed it. Mike even came in and backed up the story once he got to work…Which was good for her.

Now nearly two hours later…

“There. That is last bit. Now can I go-” Mag didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence as the bell for midnight began to chime. The sweet smile that his elder sister was wearing suddenly turned slightly sinister. Grabbing her little brother by the hand she told him in a sweet tone, basically his fate was sealed. There was no way that the boy would be able to leave now…he had not worked fast enough.

“Well, looks like you’ll be spending the night here with me and Mike, Mag. Come on, we got to get to the office. No breaking the rules now.” With that said the elder female began dragging her younger sibling to the office as he looked pale as death. He would have resisted but the office was probably the only safe place, reluctantly he allowed himself to lead to the only haven in this place…and from what he heard it really couldn’t even be called that.

**~~~*~~~**

Yuffie didn’t exactly know what to expect with her little brother being there but honestly, she hadn’t thought this would have happened. The nearly 6ft male was cowering behind her chair, using his older sister as a sort of shield. Mike was actually watching in some amusement… It has only been a half an hour, the crew hasn’t moved yet either, which was odd…they were probably wondering about the guy that she brought in but she did explain she was bringing her little brother with her, so maybe…

It was then when she looked at the screen she noted they were all gone. She smiled for half a second…till Mag screamed in her ear, saying something about a Mark and giving him the tablet. That was all she could make out but she got the feeling that her brother has been spending too much time watching Youtube. So the blue haired girl did what she did best…be a pain. Rolling her chair backwards the woman trapped her sibling behind her chair. Having Mike take the tablet the woman crossed her arms and waited.

Her younger sibling’s cries grew louder than before as heavy footsteps were heard coming down the halls. Seems the crew finally came to say hello. Over the frantic ‘let me go’, ‘they’re coming’, ‘we gotta hide’…another voice grew loud…and it wasn’t one that Yuffie expected.

“Oh for the sake of heaven, shut the hell up! You are giving me a headache, you pansy!!” Mike screamed at Mag. Dumbfounded the young bluenette did, looking ever so much like a deer caught in the head lights. Seems that Mag was essentially more annoying than Yuffie was, to get Mike to act like that anyway. It was then a laughing from the left caught all their attention. Looking to the door they all saw the red mechanical fox laughing his ass off. It was almost amusing to see him doubled over holding on to the doorway for support.

“Mikey…matey, the lad must be gettin’ to ye som’tin’ awful, aye?” Foxy laughed out. Even Yuffie had to let out a little laugh before turning back to Mike. He had a faint embarrassed flush crossed his face. Others soon add bit to add.

“Where I do not condone the act of swearing in a child’s restaurant, I must say it was hysterical to have you loose your composure, Micheal,” Freddy added with Chica giggling off to the bear’s right side, she was laughing so much she couldn’t even speak. 

“Yeah, haven’t seen that since you first came to nights,” Bonnie added.

“Sorry…I don’t know what happened,” Mike muttered still not meeting anyone’s eye. Yuffie laughed a little bit after that before taking a glance behind her. Mag was still there and surprisingly still conscious. He still looked like he had been caught in the lights of a speeding car but least he wasn’t vocalizing anything yet, must be shocked awe.

“Alright, everyone, before we get too far into the night,” Yuffie said getting everyone’s attention, gesturing to the male currently pinned to wall, “This is my brother, Mag, he was the one that I was bringing in to help give this place a little more of a jump in the middle of the night. He has so kindly hooked up a generator but also a computer in the backroom just for you guys…well…mainly for Bonnie.” Where Foxy and Chica turned to look at the Rabbit, Freddy kept his gaze on Yuffie waiting for her to finish.

At this the purple rabbit froze…what was the security guard getting at? Somehow, Bonnie wasn’t connecting the dots. He didn’t know he had gotten caught, the only thing he did know was he was hoping that Yuffie remembered to bring her phone. For the past couple of weeks she had forgotten it a good number of times and he was dying to talk to Ziggy again. The Rabbit had quickly placed this young woman on a high tier and it was torture not being able to talk to her. He was brought back to reality very quickly with the blue haired girl’s next message.

“Bonnie…you kept stealing my phone.”

If it were possible, the rabbit animatronic paled at being called out about it…in front of everyone.

“With some help from Freddy, I did figure this out. Which is why I brought in the computer and am thankful it took so long for Mag to put it together. So he can show you how Skype works and you can leave my phone alone.”

Foxy snickered receiving an elbow in the gut from the bunny. Chica and Freddy look on, both with varying degrees of amusement written on their faces. Mike also looked more relaxed than before and a but happier, small smile gracing his lips. Though it was probably joy at the animatronics expense. Standing up, the blue haired female then continued.

“Now, let’s get this over with.”

**~~~*~~~**

The walk to the back room was silent to say the least. Mag was on the far side close to the wall. Yuffie was walking beside her younger brother…who had a death grip on her arm, and Mike was walking behind him. Only reason for this was for the youngest human to feel a little bit safer when heading to the backroom. It took at least an hour to get him to leave the office. The night was far more amusing for the animatronics and bit more of a headache than usual for the guards.

Once there however it was Mag’s turn to shine. Booting up the computer, the blue haired male sat down and seemingly forgot all the “parol” he was in to do what he was clearly best at. Flying throw all the pages, downloads and programs, Mag came to a stop when he got to a very important part. One he was going to need input from the very ones he feared.

Looking up at the screen, he focused on the reflection however. Seeing all the towering machines behind him, made him freeze for another moment, luckily Yuffie was right there and placed a hand on his shoulder. With his sister there the young man worked up the courage to speak.

“What do you want your e-mail to be?” he mutter relatively softly. The animatronics looked at him as if he grew another head. A what?

“An e-mail. Electronic mail, it is an online address…come on guys I could have sworn we went over this before,” Mike sighed. Yuffie giggled and continued the line of thought, noting their co-workers were a little stiff.

“To use Skype you need and e-mail address,” the red eyed one stated, “Don’t worry both are free unless you subscribe to something. Which will be difficult for you cause they would want credit/banking information, of which you don’t obviously have.” After getting that did bit, they all relaxed. The last thing they needed was to get into trouble with the store owner because of this. Still, Yuffie had every right to keep her cell phone to herself and Bonnie was relentless when it came to getting the device from the young lady.

“So what does this email entail?” Freddy asked obviously intrigued.

“It can be anything,” Mike stated, “Mine is very simple, schmidt5NAF@madeup.com, or you can have it based around something you like, it could be anything really.”

With this new information all of animatronics began to think. For a while it was quiet, they all were taking this more seriously than was originally thought. It wasn’t till Foxy suddenly began chuckling to himself. It wasn’t too serious till the foxy had to use the wall to hold him up from his laughter as it was getting that bad. Looking to him, the unspoken question, was asked. What the hell put him in this state. Taking a deep breath the machine replied.

“Sexybunnylover69,” the red foxy gasped out between breaths.

“FOXY!!!” The purple rabbit then chased the fox out of the room while everyone burst out laughing. Leave it to Foxy to pick on Bonnie like that. Oh well, it was still hysterical and seemed to be the right way to break the ice with the new arrival.

And that is pretty much how they spent the next hour, laughing at all the obviously bad made up emails anyone could think of. Slowly, the fear in Mag was replaced with acceptance. There was still some things he was leery of but that would come with time. For now, it seemed he was alright with his older sister working here now.

**~~~*~~~**

After getting the email and Skype set up with much heckling from foxy, the young man was finally able to turn the reigns over to Bonnie. Trading seats with the robot bunny, Mag sent out the Skype call. It only rang twice before someone on the other side picked up. The screen flashed and brought into focus a large white back drop and right in the middle was a girl, human girl who freaked the animatronics out.

“Hello~ World! Commandant Ziggy at the ready!!!” She shouted. The young woman was seated in front of the computer, she looked a little on the shorter side but that was not a bad thing. She had bright hazel eyes behind glasses. She had a fair complexion and was a little on the rounder side for facial structure. Her hair was a tad on the eccentric side; she had an under cut only on the left hand side and it went back far enough to pass her ear, the rest of it was flipped to the right side. Stripes of teal were also in her hair which was base color of medium brown and the undercut was dyed neon green. The woman had waved her hands when making her pervious statement, she was holding something in her hand but no one knew what it was. However none of this was the immediate concern of the purple rabbit.

“Oh my god, a camera! Is it on? Can she see me?!” Bonnie freaked out. Freddy and the others were a little worried too till Mag piped up.

“No, camera isn’t even plugged in, she just turned her camera on,” Mag stated, holding up their camera, “She must, answered with video.” 

“Oooh, kinda shy? Just the way I like ‘em,” The girl giggled and took a sip of a strange green liquid from the beaker she had. So that was the glass cup. What hell was she drinking though? “Actually, it is Silver’s computer I am working with right now. She is busy so she is letting me use it.”

“Silver?”

“My older sister.”

“The one who suggested I get this job,” Yuffie spoke up a little bit before a flash of yellow and white blazed behind Ziggy. “What was that?”

“Yuffie, my Yuffie!!! Hi Yuffie-chan!!! How are you!?” The other girl obviously ignoring the question from the security guard. The blue haired one chuckled lightly before shaking her head…better answer the question before they get too far off topic.

“I’m good, Ziggy, but can you tell me what is running around over there. It was faster than anything that is supposed to be living…what did your sister do now?” The female guard questioned. Ziggy looked perplexed for a minute before it hit her and turned around to make sure she was getting it right.

“Oh, you mean the mini-eons! That was Jolteon.”

“…….Did Silver make Pokemon?”

“What? No, she just brought her stuffed animals to life by accident,” 

“Sure…accident.” No one ever believed what Silver did was an accident till proven otherwise.

“It was, she was feeling down and brought her plush collection to the lab so she could cry into them between experiments. Then something blew up and now they are alive. Pikachu, is still clinging onto Silver, helping her. The others do their own thing but try to help her out…when they aren’t arguing. So we have 6 inch living stuffies running around.”

“Oi…” Yuffie sighed and rubbed her temples. Not what she was expecting but hell anything was possible with that. 

The animatronics however were beyond stunned. Leaning over to the two that knew this girl, the bear questioned them. “Is this normal?”

“More than you know,” Mag replied dryly.

“Silver is a Scientist…Mad Scientist I swear but she hasn’t hurt anyone yet.” Yuffie replied, “Not saying she hasn’t experimented on people but only those who either a; pissed her off to the point of no reason or b; are her friends and they get suckered into it. She experiments on herself more often than not.”

“Are we talking before or after the accidental coma incident?” Mag asked.

“Don’t matter, she hasn’t stopped,” Ziggy piped up. Everyone turned back to the one on the screen. She took another sip out of the beaker.

“Seriously…” Yuffie deadpanned.

“Yeps, nothing stops her in the way knowledge, I mean, she looks cool enough but she doesn’t go out into public that often cause of it. People tend to stare…and I tend to eat them.”

“Still on your cannibal diet?” The blue haired male questioned again, only more monotone.

“Yeps, it’s doing wonders for me~” Ziggy replied striking a pose and taking another sip from the beaker. Paying closer attention then before, everyone noted something disturbing, Ziggy was slowly turning blue. Before anyone could utter anything about it, there then was a screech.

In a flash the beaker was stolen from the girl’s hand, there was a reason for that. It was a woman who looked older than Ziggy, but they bore some striking resemblance to each other. The other female was wearing a white lab coat with a light blue turtleneck under that, there was more to the outfit but that was all they could see. She was pale, not grossly so but still pretty pale, with two different color eyes. One eye was brown, her other however was an unnatural shade of deep purple, also behind glasses. She had reddish brown hair but what was odd with that was the fact there were streaks of silver in it and it shined. It was as if she had literally played strands of silver metal in her hair. This was Silver…and she obviously was mad enough not to make any sense right now.

“Ziggy!! how many times have I told you not to drink any of my concoctions!” The mismatched woman then began to rant about how the enzymes would attach molecules, there were some other words and phrases that didn’t make much sense but apparently was scientist speak for ‘this stuff is dangerous and you shouldn’t touch it’. However, this still didn’t detour the other sister as she looked at her elder sibling with a bored expression and muttering things ‘grandma’ and other words implying she was old because of her hair. “What I am trying to say in simple terms is, this is not made for human consumption!”

All Ziggy did was stare at her and take the beaker back and take another drink looking smugly at her older sister. The red head grabbed the beaker once more and stormed off before the other female could take it again, calling over her shoulder to her sole enforcer around the Lab.

“Pikachu, take care of her,” was all she said before disappearing off screen. All eyes turned to the little former plushie. He was like the others just about 6 inches tall, there wasn’t much one of them could do, right? He was standing there, relatively sure of himself though, so the younger sister just smirked at him.

“What are you gonna do, Fluffmuffin?” Ziggy asked the former toy with a slight cocky tone to her voice. It was then the small rodent pokemon took out a taser from behind his back, the kind that looked like the ones the police had. The hazel eyed girl paled, she was not expecting that. “Oh shi-” Unable to finish her sentence the young female dropped to the floor from her chair when the yellow mouse-type fired the taser. Pikachu also disappeared from camera sight as well following after Ziggy…probably to make sure the job was done right.

Yuffie and Mag looked unsurprised at everything where the rest of the crew were stunned. Just what had they gotten themselves into. Bonnie especially, he had heard weird things on the other line when he was talking to Ziggy but he never expected this. Looking to the sibling on this side of the computer they looked for answers. The two blunettes just looked at each other before looking back to everyone else with just a simple phase.

“Well guys, welcome to madness.”

**~~~*~~~**

Madness was right.

Where it made the nights go by faster but at the same time they couldn’t help but worry about the relationship between Ziggy and Silver but it did get Bonnie to stop taking Yuffie’s phone. So there was a plus side to all this. Bonnie’s little crush on Ziggy was getting bigger. Chica was ecstatic about even more girls, but worried heavily whenever there seemed to be wrong, which was on a daily basis. Freddy liked the short conversations from both sisters when he could get Bonnie away from the computer for a little while. It was nice having two others who were fairly intelligent to talk to, Goldie even popped in once in a while to see what was going on. Foxy loved listening about the strange creatures that Silver brought to life…accident or not, reminded him of his pirate days. Mike was just kinda happy everything calmed down and there were nights that they didn’t play the game so he could work on things like homework for college.

Seasons passed and holidays rolled in. They were celebrating Christmas at the Pizzeria. By now Mag had become a regular and was no longer as terrified of the animatronics as he was before. Not saying he wasn’t a still a bit leery…he was but he was learning. Chica loved him, fussed over him quiet a bit seeing as he was thinner than Mike. Not that Mag minded, it was nice to be worried about rather then worried his sister was going to feed him to their cannibal friend.

Christmas was when it got there was a whole bunch of fun. Thanks to the extra power from the generator they were able to leave the lights on in the Pizzeria just closing the thick curtains so no one could peak inside and see what they were doing. Gotta have fun but gotta keep it secret too. Games were played even more decoration hung up and Mag was also there. Silver and Ziggy were there once again via Skype. They celebrated the eve of the holiday going into the actual day as it just made sense and there was no one around to stop them as everyone else wanted to be at home with their families so things in the restaurant were called off early. Chica made a special dinner that night, yes there was pizza but she also made cake and a host of other Christmas treats as Mike gave the animatronic her present early…a brand new cook book. 

Not too long after that, it was New Years.

Everyone was looking forward to New Years was much as they were Christmas. It was an excuse for another party. Ziggy was even free to come over and celebrate…mainly, because her sister kicker her out, for trying to put Pikachu in one of the blenders…yeah, not her best idea. Silver joined via Skype as she still ‘had important work to do’ and ‘couldn’t leave it alone’. Mag had asked what she was even doing and the woman replied with ‘that will have to wait till a later chapter’…causing everyone to stare at her strangely. Silver’s only response was that she ‘seen too much’ before going back to work and thusly remaining silent the rest of the night…save for few crashes and shouts from her end when something went wrong…again. 

New Years brought more games and Ziggy and Silver learned that Freddy and the others were animatronics that night too. Neither of them freaked out, mainly cause the elder sibling had done worse in ways of living objects, she was just happy Ziggy couldn’t eat any of their new friends. A point Ziggy at first didn’t like but with her short tolerance toward caring, soon forgot and just behaved like normal…so she was helping cause a little bit of chaos.

Bonnie hung around the girl like crazy. She couldn’t go anywhere without the big bunny following her around and boy did she like to tease him. The Rabbit though did stay on the out restroom when the hazel eyed one wandered it there, it was only good manners and he wasn’t that creepy.

Mag was helping Chica with the things from the kitchen and Yuffie, Mike, Freddy and Foxy were exchanging stories about things they had seen in the restaurant or what happened in their lives, even going into how Silver had also experimented on them but most of the side effect had worn off…most of them. When asked what happened Yuffie said they would explain later. What the mad scientist had done did have some pros but some cons as well and right now was not a good time to explain everything…that and they needed Silver’s permission. Can’t go around blurting these did bits out, they could end up in the wrong hands. 

So, with nothing else they could learn, the entire group continued to have fun for the rest of the night…

**~~~*~~~**

After the little New Year Party, Yuffie came home after dropping Ziggy back off by Silver. Driving home she talked with Mag as they continued to joke about the evening. The blue haired woman was in a good mood. She had had a lode of fun more so than she had in 

Mail came yesterday and she forgot to take it before going to work, so she took it out of the box and brought it inside. Setting it on the counter, she went to the fridge and grabbed out a can of root beer before returning to the mail. She separated it out and took everything addressed to her before walking into the living room and sitting down in her favorite chair.

Opening up her addressed letters. She went over the contents, mostly bills a lot of them weren’t due for a while. The main one she was concerned with was her cell phone bill as that was due sooner than the rest of them. Finding it, she opened the envelope. Looking it over the woman froze…her eyes widened as she was shaking lightly before closing them. Her shaking in creased and she crushed her soda can and began crumpling the bill…oh shit was gonna fly when she got back to the Pizzeria. Throwing her soda can across the room the woman stood up in anger and only yelled one word.

 

 

“BONNIE!!!!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After so long of writer's block, I'm able to post. This was so much fun to do so I hope you all enjoy it
> 
> ~ Yuffie

## Chapter 5

It was the night after Yuffie received the cell phone bill and it was storming. The thing was, it was the woman's night off so it caught Mike by surprise to see her one minute before midnight. It concerned him more when he saw her holding a bat.

"Um.... Hi. What are you doing here?" 

Mike asked. Yuffie just glared at him, saying only three words. 

"Where's the rabbit?" 

Mike just stood there, with a long, drawn out "Um", glancing behind him at Ziggy and Bonnie. The woman followed his gaze and saw her target. Grabbing her fellow guard by the shirt, Yuffie shoved him out of the way. This caused Ziggy to stand between her and the bunny. 

"You get your own bunny-boy."

Within the short amount of time, Ziggy had claimed Bonnie as her own. Some would say it would be disturbing, but seeing how he was a robot, so she couldn't eat him like many of the other stalkers, this was fairly normal. She never gets clinging to anything she could eat and boy did she like eating people. 

Without a word, Yuffie held out the crumpled bill, to which Ziggy picked up. She quickly scanned the paper after flattening it out the best she could and saw the reasoning behind the female guard's change in temperament. Ziggy merely looked up at Bonnie.

"Looks like you're on your own, dude."

Bonnie would have blanched if he could as he slowly backed away from the blue-haired guard, then ran from the office with her close behind, swinging the bat. 

"Don't you run from this!" she screamed while Bonnie dodge a few of the close swings.

The chase continued for a few minutes before the woman slowed to catch her breath. Bonnie took the break as an opportunity to get further way from the crazed human as Foxy stepped in her way.

"Come now, lass. Calm d-"

Still in a bit of rage, Yuffie swung the bat, cracking the fox in the face, breaking his jaw. The pirate staggered, dazed, and speaking in slurs due to the damage with his finger in the air.

"Me name is Indigo Montoya, ye killed me father prepare ta die!"

He soon fell to the floor with a crash as Yuffie just watched him go. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way," she said, stepping over the robot and resumed her search. "Oh Bonnie~ Come out and play~"

During all of this, Ziggy had walked into the kitchen to get some popcorn just as Mag and Chica walked out, curious about the commotion while Mike watched from the safety of the office, through the camera feed with Golden Freddy looking over his shoulder, mildly enjoying himself. They all flinched at what Yuffie had done to Foxy. 

Right after the crash, Ziggy came running out, munching on the popcorn with the bowl in her arm. "What did I miss?" she asked as Chica and Mag hurried to fallen Foxy. "Oh come on! I always miss the good part!"

Freddy was soon on the scene and tried to stop the blue-haired woman as Silver's voice echoed from the parts room. Seems the bear was Skyping with the scientist until he heard noises. He didn't know how to answer the redhead's questions. He just saw Yuffie walking towards him while catching a glimpse of Ziggy shaking her head.

"I wouldn't unless you want to end up like the fox!"

Upon hearing the woman, Freddy looked down the hall to see Chica dragging Foxy into the office with Mag close with a tool box. His gaze soon met the female guard's. For the first time, he was actually scared and thought he saw a faint glow in her eyes.

"Where is the rabbit?" She asked.

The mechanical bear stuttered, legitly lost for words, only for them to hear the security doors slamming shut. Bonnie had snuck into the office along with Ziggy. Poor Mike was so cramped in the tiny room with the boy trying to repair the fox, Chica helping him while Bonnie had slid Mike, chair and all out of the way as he scanned the cameras. Golden Freddy stood beside Ziggy, taking handfuls of popcorn every so often as he enjoyed the show. Seeing the animatronics scared of a human was an interesting and entertaining sight.

"THIS ROOM IS TOO SMALL FOR THIS SHIT!" Mike yelled. He couldn't move without hitting something. "And you're wasting power!"

Just as the words left his mouth, the generator gave out, plunging the entire pizzaria into darkness save for the spare that was hooked up for the computer. Mike sighed as Bonnie whimpered and Foxy sang "I found a jar of dirt.~"  


To Freddy's surprise, he wasn't imaging things as Yuffie turned around and walked down the hall Chica and Freddy always traverse. The nails of her right hand clawed at the wall at eye level as the bat in her left dragged along the floor all the while she hummed. The closer she got to the door, she began singing.

"'Help me, help me, ma'am,' he said, 'Before the huntsman shoots me dead!'" As the song continued, her voice became more cynical. "Come, little rabbit, come with me; safe and happy, you shall be~"

"Why is she singing that?!" Bonnie asked, terrified out of his mind, even tugging on his ears. "I don't feel safe or happy!" 

Chica tried calming the rabbit as Mike looked toward Mag.

"How are you coming with Foxy?" The guard asked the boy just for the fox to pipe in.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"For fuck's sake!" Ziggy reached over, grabbed a wench from the tool box and chucked it at Foxy. It connected with a loud clank, causing him to shake his head.

"What was that for, lass? Everyone be beatin' up ol' Foxy."

Chica squealed in delight to see Foxy was back, but was interrupted by Golden Freddy.

"Um... Is that normal for humans?"

The yellow bear pointed to the right side window at the girl grinning evilly with her red eyes and sharp nails glowing a faint glow-in-the-dark blue-ish green as she clawed at the glass.

"I see you, bunny rabbit."

Bonnie let out a shriek, and not the one they all do when you lose the game, but an actual shriek of terror as he got behind Mike for protection, squeezing him. 

"What the hell?!" Mike was able to say before becoming a meat shield for the purple bunny, gasping for breath as everyone else seemed scared... Well, almost everyone. Ziggy and Mag were used to this. This was his sister after all while Ziggy has seen worse with her own sister. Golden Freddy was too busy laughing at the sight. Chica hid behind Bonnie as Mike struggled against the rib breaking hold.

"Can't breathe.. Can't breathe!... Humans need to breathe.. BONNIE!"

**}{}{*}{}{**

The screams could be heard all the way to the parts room where Freddy was explaining to Silver what was going on.

"And-and she's glowing. Her eyes and nails! What the heck?"

“Well, for one this must have truly frightened you, as you have lost all eloquence in the manner of speaking,” Silver stated, “Besides that is just a normal side effect. I had experimented on her.”

“What are you talking about?” Freddy didn’t seem to be following along.

“She has very minute, nearly untraceable, bits of Dwarf Lantern Shark DNA in her. It causes her nails and eyes to glow. Her eyes though glow red around the edges but closer to the pupil they glow the same blue-green color as her nails…kinda cool actually. Took forever to get a stand that would work with Human DNA, nearly impossible it was but I had managed…after a few accidents but that is another story.“

“Well, yeah, it would be amazing looking if she wasn’t trying to kill Bonnie right now. How do I-“

“Send me you coordinates.”

“Excuse me?”

“The location of your place, I cannot send help if I don’t know your current location. Normally I could just tranquilize her in this state but I am not there and currently am unable to leave the building but I can send you help,” The mad woman finished. As much as it didn’t make sense, Silver had yet to lead them astray…so far at least.

**}{}{*}{}{**

Back in the office, Mag, Chica and Foxy were all trying to free Mike from Bonnie's death grip as Yuffie begun beating the window with the bat in an attempt to break the glass. She had forgotten that it was safety glass. Not even the animatronics could break it. 

The banging suddenly stopped with an 'Oof!' as streaks of colors flew by the window, Here the woman was tackled by six inch Eon stuffies turned living by the mad scientist. Flareon was the first to lead the charge followed by Vaporeon and Leafeon. Still angry and surprise, Yuffie swung the bat wildly to the living toys off as she swore and yelled.

With the sudden change, Bonnie froze, loosening his grip enough for the others to pry Mike free. The guard fell to the floor, taking a huge, deep breath. "AIR!!" he gasped.

"Don't be a drama llama, Mike," said Ziggy. "We already have Magnus. Who's a 12 year old stripper."

"I AM NOT!" Came Mag's response to Ziggy's dig at him. "I'm 18!" 

"But you are a stripper." Ziggy said, laughing.

"I am not!.... That was one time, Ziggy!"

Mike just rubbed his ribs as he staggered to stand, even with Chica's and Foxy's help all the while, Golden Freddy was doubled over, laughing his ass off at everything to the point he was soon on the ground on his hands and knees. No one knew what was happening, but the yellow one was losing it and was no help at all.

**}{}{*}{}{**

With every swing, the stuffies would jump out of the way. One even landed on the bat only to jump off to land on her head. She was able to hit one though, only for it squeak when it hit the wall then hop back into the fray.

"When I get a hold of you, I will pull your stuffing out! You little rag dolls!" Yuffie declared.

**}{}{*}{}{**

In the parts room, Silver adjusted her glasses with a smirk. "Seems that my newest invention works perfectly."

"What new invention?" Freddy asked, frantically looking from computer to door.

"I sent you help, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but how? What did you do?"

Silver chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it, hun."

Freddy's eye twitched. "A little late for that."

The scientist then winked at the bear. "Every girl has to keep some secrets."

Freddy's shoulders slumped as he face-palmed. So many questions but he doubted he would get any answers. He then noticed that the human was examining something while mumbling if it was the right shade of blue. This caught his attention. 

"What are you doing? We still an angry... Shark girl thing?"

Silver looked up at the bear, a little confused for a second before realizing what he was talking about. 

"Oh! Don't worry about Yuffie. The Eons will wear her out. Such a silly teddy bear, worrying so much."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in our psycho adventure with very little plot. I apologize for the delay, I have been working on many things and this was one of them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Not to disrupt the reading, there is a note at the bottom of the chapter here with some warnings in advance.
> 
> Also we would like to take this time to thank the 4 guests that have left Kudos on this work. We know not many are interested in reading it as it is just for fun but we are thankful for those that do, Kudos or not. **Thank you all very much.**
> 
> Loves and Laterz~
> 
> ~Silvy

# Chapter 6

Yuffie’s fight with the Eons continued till there was a collaborative effort from the stuffies. They had to end this and get back to the lab. Two of the living stuffed animals made their way further down the hall. With as many of them as there were and the fact that the young woman was still mad as hell, the likelihood that she noticed was next to none. So they pushed forward with the plan.

Flareon and Umbreon decided to double team the enraged young woman. At their position they made their plan…which was fairly simple. Get the bat and run. Simple. Targeting her stomach, the two nodded to each other and booted down the hall as fast as they could go. Jolteon probably would have been a better choice speed wise…but they didn’t want to kill her. Only get the bat.

At the last minute the rest of the Eon’s scattered giving the other two an opening. Slamming into her with enough force that made her double over and drop the bat she was using. Objective 1 complete…now how to get it away from her. They were loosing precious time. It wasn’t till Leafeon placed it on Jolteon’s back in haste and started running. The rest of them soon followed suit, leaving the pissed off female alone in the hall.

The blue-green glow in her eyes seemed to brighten with intensity. Seems as if the angrier she got the more of the dwarf shark glow took over. Soon it took up most of her eye color and with a tiny remaining bit red on the outer ring of her iris. Looking up the woman roared after the little menaces as she took off down the hall that might have put Foxy to shame.

“GET! BACK! HERE!” Echoed though the hall and caused the ones trapped inside the small office to shutter. 

**~~~*~~~**

Watching from the cameras, as the blue haired night guard ran down the hall after the retreating plushies, the rest of them were able to catch a breath. She was finally far enough away from the door that it could be opened but no one was willing to take that chance. Till Yuffie calmed down or was too exhausted to do anything, they were still in danger. Well Bonnie was, they rest just had to get to a safe place. 

It was then the blue haired male that had stopped looking at the tablet. He had a thoughtful look on his features. Mike who was at last able to get his footing on his own. Was the first to noticed as he poked the other male to get his chair back. It took Mag a couple pokes before he came back to reality and moved. After the brunette got seated, he looked to Mag…he still had that slightly lost look to his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Mike dared to ask. For some reason he had a feeling he was not gonna like the answer. He had not gotten a response right away and when he was about ready to ask again when the other spoke up…and he was right about that.

“You know…” Mag started, “I wondered where my bat had gone too.” 

In reply to the statement, Chica face-winged.

**~~~*~~~**

Yuffie ran down the east hall chasing after the small stuffed animals. Once in the party room however, the little living beings were darting back and forth under the tables to keep away from the woman. The blue haired night guard in return began flipping over tables and chairs trying to get at them. Fortunately for them, they were too fast for her. Then something caught everyone’s attention. 

Right in front of the stage a strange glowing cloud began to form. It was white but glowed with many different colors, like the rainbow was passing through it and mixing with the particles. As mesmerizing as it was, it was the one thing the Eon’s were waiting for and bolted for the stage. This of course made the enraged night guard gun for the cloud as well. 

It was neck and neck in the race for the cloud but the small would once more defeat the large in this once again. The little stuffed animals made it to the cloud and seemingly disappeared from view as they ran into it with the bat. Said colored cloud then began to collapse in on itself, it was disappearing. In a vain attempt to try to get the bat back, Yuffie made a beeline to the cloud…yet managed to trip over one of the tables she knocked down causing her to skid toward it and have it vanish in her face before she smacked right into the stage…

Everything was quiet for a moment before a growling began taking over the party area. If it was possible Yuffie seemed to be even angrier than before. Getting up, she stormed over to the backroom. There was only one reason that those things came and took her bat and she was going to take care of the problem at the source…or as close as she could get as she was locked inside at the moment.

Throwing open the backroom door, as Freddy had shut it in a little bit if panic, she stomped over to the monitor and all hell broke loose. The animatronic bear looked on in horror as the normally docile human was out of control. Ziggy was right, he would have surely ended up like Foxy if he tried to do something right now.

“SILVER!!”

“Calm down, sweetie, I am right here,” Silver replied completely unfazed as she sat down directly in front of the computer and adjusted her glasses.

“Give me back the bat!!” The night guard shrieked at the other grabbing hold of the monitor as if to anchor herself.

“Now now, that would be highly illogical on my part.”

“It’s ‘highly illogical’ to keep it away from me!!”

“Seeing as the damages you have inflicted at this moment would wipe out the remaining part of your take home check, giving it back would mean you would be in debt. Trust me you will thank me fore this later.”

“Do not tell me what I need!”

“A little late for that, my dear,” The scientist smirked, it was probably time for plan b. The initial plan was to have the Eons wear down the blue haired one that seemed to be unsuccessful however. Yuffie had too much pent up anger. So Silver was left with one last option, speaking firmly but with a soft undertone she played her trump card. “Now…Would you kindly take a little nap for me, you need to calm down.”

Whatever fight Yuffie had in her suddenly died as found herself now struggling to stay awake. She was going ask what had just happened to her but it was a lost call. If it wasn’t for Freddy acting quickly to grab her, the female night guard before she hit her head.

The bear was god-smacked. Yuffie went from rampaging monster to in a dead sleep in a matter of mere seconds. She didn’t have any wounds on her of any kind. Why then suddenly was the female guard now unconscious.

“How?”

“A fail-safe…just incase. Our lovely little Yuffie, seems to have far too much pent up anger and what Bonnie had done was just the last straw. Under normal circumstances, that little mob of mine would have been able to tire her out…this was not the case so we are far past the average circumstances that I normally deal with…” Silver explained. Freddy didn’t understand as all the other female had done was say a simple line. He doubted if he were to say it that the effect would be similar. There was also the small matter of stress source…was it them?

“Anger? At us?” The brown bear questioned. Besides Bonnie doing what he did, he didn’t think she was having that many problems with them. When the mismatched woman shook her head it did allow Freddy to let go of the breath he was holding.

“No, she has other forces than just her job with you all. One of those external forces is causing her a good amount of stress. You all actually help her relax and have some fun. She is able to truly laugh while she is here.”

“I see…” Freddy began as he looked down to the guard, his head shot back toward the screen, “Wait, how do you know all this? You are in your lab!”

“Every girl has to have her secrets, darling, maybe eventually you’ll understand.” The statement was simple but the way the other smirked, so suggestively as far as the bear was concerned. Freddy was left wondering just how many fell into her traps with how well executed the scientist's actions were. He thanked all the stars he was not human. Still with what she said left him with a rock in his stomach.

“I fear that.”

**~~~*~~~**

Hours had passed before Yuffie had begun to stir coming out of her nap. Groggily, her ruby eyes gingerly, from the slits they could see a very faint glow but nothing huge. From what Silver said that would mean she had calmed down. The brighter the glow the angrier the guard was. So that was a good thing.

Everyone had congregated into the Backroom, this was after Freddy went over to the Office and popped the door open. There was too many people in the office for one of them to lift the door. Mike was happy to shoo them all out of there as well. He said too many people in one small room for too long and he just wants a little alone time. May as well as it was so peaceful at the moment.

Too soon the silence was broken when Yuffie sat straight up with a scared look on her face. Before anyone could ask what was wrong she shouted. “Where’s Elizabeth!” That confused everyone present. The one at the lab though was the first to question it.

“Who? Oh shit, never mind…” Silver ended and continued muttering something. Freddy swore he heard her mutter about having to ‘fix that’… The singer worried what exactly that might be. 

“That isn’t exactly important,” Chica worked her way over to Yuffie. Leave it to Mama Chica to solve everything, “Now, Yuffie dear, we understand the severity of your problem and talking with Freddy, we came up with a solution.”

It took the female a little bit before her brain caught up with everything. That’s right she had pretty much gone on a rampage. As much as she was embarrassed about it, Yuffie felt the anger she had come back, but not nearly to the severity of before. Looking around she noted Bonnie wasn’t in eye sight at least, wagering a guess, he was around the room somewhere though. Still looking back up to Chica, she waited for the chicken to continue. It was actually Freddy who spoke up next though.

“Nothing seemed to be broken in the Party Room so you don’t need to worry about anything more coming out of your check. We are lucky the security cameras don’t record unless we turn them on for that. Silver had also said she will give you the funds for gas as well. So that takes care of issue of getting to work.”

“Yeah, got paid a little more this time around sis, so I can take care of the rest of the bills so long as you help make sure you get the basic food stuffs and rent. Just so we don’t hear anything from our parents…” Mag piped up. That was the main reason she had gotten this job. They were trying so hard to prove to their parents that they could do this without them. 

Their parents were seriously something else. They would tell them they were lazy, can’t do anything without them but then turn around and expect them to be adults. How could they!? They fought so hard to find this apartment and move everything they had save for the big things like their beds and chairs till the last day. How sad was it that if they were up front about everything they would be called greedy and fights would break out. They were just so done with it. It was just as sad they had to sneak out of their old home too.

Needless to say once the parents found them missing, there was hell to pay. Verbal abuse galore. Telling them once they figured out this wasn’t going to work there would be no coming back once it all went wrong. She wouldn’t have been surprised if they had called the police but with them being over the legal age, there was nothing more to do but waste law enforcement’s time by yelling at them cause there was nothing they could do.

Now that all seemed to be in jeopardy with what was going on. If this didn’t work out they had a back up plan started but they weren’t able to get very far with it. Before Yuffie’s brain could make things any more worse, the familiar voice box of Chica’s broke through her thoughts.

“We can provide you your other meals, hun. Same for Mag. That should ease up on you till everything is paid up. No matter the time of day, if your hungry just come over here. Use the backdoor during the day and we’ll set something up with the day security…just so management don’t find out. There normally isn’t an issue but you know how they can be.”

“I-I guess…It isn’t going to be any trouble, is it?”

“Of course not,” Chica smiled. 

“Yuffie?” questioned a voice she had partially waited to hear from. She would guess Freddy was making the robot bunny talk to her. They did have to bury the hatchet though otherwise nothing was going to get done in the Pizzeria.

“Bonnie…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had to pay for all that. Otherwise, I would have asked. There are still a few things we don’t know about. I won’t do something like that again, I promise.”

As he talked it was very noticeable to Yuffie he was very nervous. He looked ashamed as he couldn’t even look her in the eye for very long. Thinking about it, there was probably a lot they didn’t know about the outside world. They knew a lot more than what many would give them credit for but unless you were able to experience that, they could only speculate on how that would work or effect people. Reaching her hand out, Yuffie sighed and looked up at him.

“I’ll forgive you, Bonnie.” 

“Thanks,” the purple one stated as he grasped her hand shaking it a little bit before helping her to her feet.

The first time that night there was a sense of tranquility that washed over the back room. Everything seemed to fit where it was supposed to. The world for the moment was at peace. Till there was a wonderfully timed explosion from the other side of the computer. Silver speaking up that it was nothing while the whole room seemed to sweat drop. It was then they noticed that the two trouble makers were not in the room.

Gold and Ziggy were in the kitchen making small talk the whole time. Neither really seemed to care what had happened. They were actually making brownies as the human female had the craving for them sneak up on her. For Gold it was to get more information on her sister for some reason or another. He had seemingly taken an interest in what the scientist was capable of. For some reason or another.

**~~~*~~~**

The rest of the time passed smoothly as Yuffie helped the others clean up her mess. Only running to the backroom once-in-a-while when they heard an explosion from the Scientist’s end. Of course she would tell everyone, it was fine and go back to work. The group would just roll their eyes. Why the hell did they even worry…oh right, if there was an issue everything could be linked to them and that was not an inquiry they wanted to deal with.

Freddy however, being the sensible one there, had decided to get down to the root of the woman’s problem. Turned out a guy was the main issue and as much as she loved him…she really wanted to stab him…repeated…with a pointy stick. It took both Chica and Freddy to convince her to bring him along so they could talk some sense into him. The blue haired guard said it would be easier pulling teeth than getting this boy to listen…but the same thing could be said for a determined Freddy and Chica. They really did want to help and the the young woman couldn’t argue, who knows, they might actually get him to listen. Then again…

When it was time to leave however. She was not met with the sight of management. Part of her was thankful as she didn’t want to explain why she was there on one of her nights off but the other part was curious. Before she could even ask who it was Mike beat her to it.

“Scott! You’re back!”

“Hmm? Hey, Mike! How ya been?”

So, Scott finally came back from vacation. It was logical that he had been there for so long he got a lot of vacation time. Nice to finally meet the man that scared her half to death on her first night here. He was only supposed to have a two weeks off but ended up taking over a month and a half. Mike didn’t know why and the company was tempted to pull him to days to watch over things but the brunette had told him his schedule wouldn’t be able to. Yuffie was too new, or at least that was their reasoning.

Scott was taller than Mike by a little bit. The man either had dirty blonde or light brown hair, it was hard to tell, maybe it was a mix for all she knew. The said man also had amber eyes, which was kinda strange to her but hell, her eyes were red so there was no room for her to talk. He had a tanner complexion than Mike. He had glasses shoved into his shirt pocket. They weren’t very fancy or anything, probably just reading glasses.

“Well, good to finally meet you. You, little mister, scared me the shit out of me!” Yuffie stated accusingly but there was some mischief in her voice.

“Sorry, sorry, I got carried away. Also, took some extra time to go check on Jeremy. Someone hit him in the head and he was hospitalized. I was afraid there would have been more damage done to his brain but so far everything is alright…save for his mood swings.”

“Jeremy?” Yuffie questioned. She never heard of Jeremy before, then again her and Mike normally don’t talk about work.

“Another guard, he ended up getting attacked by the animatronics back at an old location. Poor kid. Someone had messed with the animatronics programming and it led to one of them, I do believe it was Toy Foxy better known as Mangle biting him in the head. He had damage done to his frontal lobe. Fritz then took over night guard position.”

“Fritz? Toy Foxy?” Mag asked. There was more to this place than they knew.

“Sorry, Fritz doubled as a guard once Jeremy was sent to the hospital. He was originally in charge of the maintenance of the Animatronics. He did a good job too. But he was fired when he accidentally doused Foxy in soda on his one night as a guard…”

“T’was only tryin’ to say ‘ello!” Foxy yelled from behind the curtain. It wasn’t opening time just yet so it was still safe for the animatics to talk just probably not move. There was no guarantee they would get back to their places before the other shifts turned up. Where they were pretty sure the rest of the staff knew that the animatronics moving and stuff, they probably didn’t have the tolerance to deal with it.

“You scared the shit of him Foxy!” Laughed Scott, “We’re trying to get him hired back but till management changes again, the likelihood of that happening is rather slim.”

“The company is that much of an ass?” Yuffie asked.

“You have no idea…” Mike muttered a reply.

“Is that why Foxy is now ‘out of order’?”

“Pretty much…” Scott stated simply, “Fritz would be able to fix him and was trying to after it happened. Even after they changed location again and brought back the originals, Foxy still had problems. So far no one they had brought in has been able to fix him completely and now they just seemed to stop trying.”

“But what was Toy Foxy? The originals?” Mag asked once more.

“Back in the day,” Scott began brushing a hand through his hair, “Fazbear Entertainment decided to upgrade the animatronics. They brought in newer plastic versions…that looked like a little girl had gotten hold of them with markers. There was some mixed reviews from customers. Surprisingly, mainly the adults and elder teens that would show up from time to time. The kids really didn’t seem to care much.”

“They were a pretty okay group, for the most part, but they like competition. Probably because they were younger,” Bonnie stated from the stage. Bout time they had their say in it.

“A good comparison would probably would be they were the teenagers to our adults,” Freddy stated soon after that.

“After Mangle bit Jeremy, we were told they were sent to scrap…I honestly don’t know what happened to them,” Chica said a little sadness to her voice, “I kinda miss them.”

“I know, they would have been a fine bunch once they got passed their preliminary testing phase…” Freddy concluded.

“Aye, bein’ spare parts weren’t so bad if thee rascals turned out,” Foxy chimed in again.

“Spare parts?” Yuffie asked a little horrified at hearing this.

“Yes, the higher ups don’t seem to realize we are ‘alive’ for lack of a better term. So being the old models they used us as parts.” 

“That sounds horrible,”

“They don’t know, I would rather keep it that way too,” Freddy explained, “We have a life here, it isn’t much of one compared to most humans but this for now is wonderful and more than we could have imagined was possible.” After the bear explained that there was some silence till Scott coughed a little bit getting their attention.

“Anyway…hate to make you guys move on, but before the big boss get here, It would be best to skedaddle,” Scott said. He knew what the boss was like but yeah…some days you just didn’t want to deal.

“Probably…you have everything?” Mike asked him.

“Yep, made sure to write it down on my list here…where’s my list?” the man stated as he patted down his pockets. Not wanting to waste too much more time, Mike had riddled off the normal things that Scott brought with him. Luckily, Scott did have everything and the group made their way out the door. Well, most of them did…Ziggy had disappeared somewhere…no one knows where but she was just gone. The ones who did know were pretty certain her sister was behind it.

Getting to the car, Mag had taken it originally, Yuffie in her fit of anger had walked all the way there. So she let her brother drive. The main reason he had gone there was Mike needed some help fixing his laptop, which Mag had done while his sister had been forced to take a nap. Hopping into the passenger seat, she buckled up and waited on her brother. Mag copied his sisters movement save for putting his hand on the wheel.

Nothing happened for a little while. It was as if they were both in deep thought. Moments passed before either said anything. The one who did was Mag.

“Are you sure this is gonna be a good idea? I mean…I think he would make them angry.”

“Don’t have much a choice now…who knows it could be good for him. Someone needs to put him in his place seeing as we can’t.”

“True…well, let’s get home then, you’re flying solo tonight and I have work in the afternoon so I need a nap,” The boy said starting up the car.

“Sorry,” Yuffie began, getting her brother to look at her, confusion in his blue eyes, “About your bat, by the way…Silver has it now.”

“Dammit…”

**~~~*~~~**

A few days laters it was another solo shift for Yuffie. The managers had not caught wind of what she had done days ago. So she was pretty such she was now in the clear. Still, it took some convincing on her part to bring the guy over that she was having problems with. His name was Dawk and for the longest time she had the biggest crush on him but recently…he has just been a jerk to her and she was really starting notice his flaws. She missed how things used to be and was having some issues dealing with the change. However there was more than one source telling her that she had to eventually accept it, change went hand-in-hand with living after all.

So maybe having the animatronics talk to him was a good idea. The guard hoped anyway…looking over to the male in the passenger seat, Yuffie was beginning to have her doubts. Dawk was a pretty tall, 6’1” and had a lean build to him. He had black hair with bright red streaks throughout and orange-red eyes which offset his dark skin rather well. He was an athlete as well but also a gamer, but not one of those wanting to have fun gamers. The male was “serious” gamer. Nothing wrong with that but when he bullies you into making a character you never wanted just cause he says so and uses some twisted logic behind it…yeah…his ego needed a check.

The drive to the place was pretty silent, there was some small talk but Yuffie wouldn’t let slip just what co-workers wanted to meet him. As persistent as Dawk was when Yuffie needed to stand firm she would. Having to keep this secret however was something else, it wasn’t like he would believe her anyway. Even though they both dealt with Silver and things she has done…it was still hard to believe.

Pulling into the parking lot they exited her car and headed inside. The male looked around, kinda indifferent to everything. He knew what it was like to work at the bottom and move your way up. Yuffie working security here was somewhere in the middle. He worked at a gaming store, ‘GoGaming’, he was working on becoming Manager of the said store. The guy was telling Yuffie she should work on becoming Manager of her new place of employment as well, something the blue haired one wasn’t interested in doing.

Walking in and locking the door behind her, she lead the male through the party room and down the hall toward the office. Where the young man was looking around he truly wasn’t looking, for if that was the case he would have noticed the eyes that followed him, casting silent judgement from afar. This was unexpected.

The animatronics watched as Yuffie brought their mysterious guest into their midst. He honestly didn’t look like someone who would cause a boatload of stress. Then again how often were they proven wrong about these things. So they wait till midnight to see how this guy fairs. Then they’ll talk.

**~~~*~~~**

“So this is your office?”

“Yes, no. I share it with the other guards,” the blue-haired guard replied.

“Well, yeah,” the male stated knowingly, which caused Yuffie’s red eyes to roll. She was pretty sure he didn’t but whatever. Listening to him prattle on she took to looking at the cameras. She found that the group was still on stage and Foxy was still in his cove. It was not quiet midnight yet but the female was determined to have a little fun at her friends expense. Quickly going back and forth between the two camera Cam 1A and Cam 1C she signaled her co-workers. 

After getting the computer to talk to Ziggy and Silver the game had become optional, save for the days that there was no there. Which was most of the week, everyone obviously had their own schedules and lives but they made time to visit at least once a week, twice if they were lucky. They had, now, put in place a system set up where on the days that everyone really wanted to play the game, they would move back and forth between the stage camera and the cove camera. Depending on how many times they did that would signal how active the guard wants them to be.

After getting their attention, of which both parties could tell with the proximity of their locations, there would be a number of times the camera would flick back and forth. 1 time for easiest and 7 times for the hardest. So when they saw the light blink 7 times…they knew she really wanted to give this guy hell. Something which they could do gladly.

Everyone wanted to talk to this guy to see why he could be such a headache and well, now they could get some first hand experience on how he acted. Maybe he would slip up and they would get a good glimpse at who he really was…or Yuffie just wouldn’t close the door so they could drag him off to stuff him. Depending on how things went would determine just what type of stuffing he got. Yuffie and Mike experienced only a couple types…there was one other as well. For the most part they were docile with the guards but there always were the exceptions. Scott wasn’t too far off with his phone calls…

Once midnight struck they began their most active night to date…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fair warning that the next chapter may not come out till after Labor Day Weekend in Sept. Yuffie is having some domestic disputes with other family members and just in case things go sour she is going to be sending me what she has done so I can post it for her if she does have to take a leave of absence.
> 
> As for myself, I need to finish helping with the cosplays that my sister and I are working on for our last year at DragonCon. This is very important to us as then we will be moving on to other projects and we want this year to be our best. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I made a big Oopsie. >> I had this typed up with just a few more things to add and completely forgot to post it.. Yeah.. It was supposed to be up August/September.. Sorry. ^^;  
> \- Yuffie

# Chapter 7

Yuffie then leaned back in her chair as she explained what she had to do on a nightly basis. In the middle of her speaking, there was a loud screech as if a child was screaming. This startled the guard and freaked Dawk out. Yuffie quickly turned to the cameras to find the stage empty. 

"What the? They're gone!" The female stated in shock, looking at her friend who snatched the tablet out of her hands while sliding the chair with her in it out of the way. "They never move! They can't!" 

As sudden as the screech, a deep, creepy mechanical laugh echoed throughout the pizzeria followed by Foxy's humming. There were heavy footsteps in both halls. Dawk quickly flipped through the camera feeds, to try to locate everyone just to find pin prick, white eyes of a bear staring into the camera. This caused him to throw the tablet down onto to desk and slowly back up, brushing against the lavender ear that poked in the doorway from the darkness. Dawk jumped and saw red eyes as Bonnie's face came into view, only to get the door slammed shut. 

The purple rabbit took a step back, laughing along with Freddy. All the while Chica watched from the window as Yuffie clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Glancing at the chicken, the blue-haired woman winked and began making faces behind the human male's back as he went back to the tablet. This gave the animatronic a hard time to keep her composure. She has never seen Yuffie act in such a way and it was hysterical. It was clear the human was having as much fun as the others in tormenting the man. Yuffie then tugged on Dawk's shirt to get his attention on Chica who had just plastered her face against the window. He hurried up and closed the right door. 

In that moment, Yuffie took the opportunity to get the device back and look for Bonnie only to find the poster in the west hall had changed into that of Freddy removing his head. Seemed like Goldie wanted to be a part in the fun too. The woman then peeked out the window to find the hall empty and pressed the button to open the door. Dawk heard the metal door slide open and quickly slammed a hand down on the red button. 

"What are you doing? He asked in a panic. 

"We have a limited amount of power. We must conserve it," Yuffie replied. "There's a locking mechanism that holds the door down. Without power, the doors stay unlocked and they're too heavy for us to open but the animatronics can." 

He began losing his mind like Yuffie did on her first day. All the guard could do was sigh. Was this what Mike went through on her first night? 

"Fuck me," Dawk ranted. 

"Sorry. You're not my type," came Golden Freddy's voice. The human male turned to stare into the pin-prick eyes of the 'empty suit'. Here, Yuffie had switched the camera from Pirate's Cove and back to the West hall, thus summoning Goldie. As sudden as the bear appeared, he disappeared, leaving Dawk alone to wonder if he truly saw Goldie. 

 

{}-{}-{}-{} 

 

Back in the kitchen, Goldie appeared as Chica banged the pots. In his arms, he help a very confused Yuffie. One sec he was in front of her and the next, she was in a bridal hold. She hadn't even felt him grab her. 

"How the hell?" she asked as the yellow bear sat her down. He merely shrugged in response. 

 

{}-{}-{}-{} 

 

It didn't take Dawk long to realize he was truly alone in the office. He could hear Freddy laughing right outside the right door that he had kept closed. He carefully looked out the left curtain. The hall was empty. Opening the door, the man stuck his head out and called for his friend only to meet with a charging Foxy. Dawk jumped back to quickly close the door, but the pirate was already at the doorway, running into the small room. In a panic, the human rushed to the other door. Forgetting that Freddy was there, he opened it and got a face full of brown fur. 

Backing up, Dawk tried putting his football training to good use. Pulling off a juke move, he was able to slip past the bear only for Freddy to reach out and grab him by the scruff of his neck before dragging him off to the back room where Bonnie waited. While being dragged, Dawk called out for Yuffie, who heard him in the kitchen. The guard just looked at her watch. 

"Didn't even make it to 1." 

 

{}-{}-{}-{} 

 

Roughly 45 minutes to an hour had passed with faint screams for help followed by 'Quit squirming' could be heard until the animatronic trio walked into the kitchen where Yuffie was enjoying the double chocolate brownies Chica had whipped up for her. Freddy was first, followed by a freshly stuffed costume that was being gently guided from behind by Bonnie and Foxy was last to enter. The girls - since Goldie had vanished once again not long after spiriting the guard from the office - looked at the new suit and started laughing. Dawk wore a mix of 'WTF' and an embarrassed expression beneath the mask that was propped up enough to see. He truly was at a lost for words and was confused as to what just happened. To make matters worse, Yuffie's phone began buzzing. It was a text from Silvy, laughing her ass off as she asked how Dawk was fairing in his new uniform. The bluenette was about to ask how the scientist knew when Goldie appeared out of nowhere, placing a camera on the table before snatching a brownie from the plate.  
Yuffie looked at the recorder then up at the bear just as the phone buzzed again. The guard read the message out loud. 

"'Our friend here fed me the video feed so I saw it all. Wish I was there! XD How he's eating though, I don't know..'" 

The golden bear just smirked. "I have my ways." 

Yuffie just stared at Goldie, but before anything could be said, the human male finally came to his senses. 

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!" 

"Now, now," said Chica, wagging her finger at him as if scolding a child as Bonnie and Freddy glared menacing at him. "We do not allow such language here, young man. This is a kid's establishment after all." 

"Only employees are allowed to," Freddy added, "and even then I don't condone it." 

Bonnie chuckled. "Although hearing Mike do it when flustered is hilarious." 

Yuffie lifted her hand. "You know I don't. Besides, I don't want to get thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes again." She shot a glare towards Foxy, who glanced around all shifty eyed. 

"What? I did nothin' of the sort." 

The guard's eyes narrowed. "Uh-huh.. Said I squirmed like a mermaid in a net." 

Foxy looked away and shrugged. "Me memory don't recall that, lass." His left eye moved to look at the blue-hared woman as he slowly turned, flipping up the patch that covered his right eye and smirked. "But, what I be hearing, Ye are a mermaid." 

This caused Yuffie to glare more in a murderous way. "No! Bad fox!" 

Without warning, the pirate rushed over and wrapped his arms around her. Seeing him move, Yuffie got startled and jumped in a weird way so her foot was between him and herself as she tried shoving the metal Fox off. 

"You're lucky Silvy took the bat or else you'd think you were Jack Sparrow again!" 

"But he be a fake pirate." 

"No duh, he's a fake pirate! It was a movie! Now, get off!" 

With both her struggling to push him and his weight, the chair tipped back. If it wasn't for Foxy having her in a hug and pulled her out of the seat as it crashed to the floor, only to throw her back over his shoulder. 

"Gods da- PUT ME DOWN!!" 

The commotion caused Chica to wing-palm. Seemed like the pirate had taken a liking to tormenting the young woman, despite knowing how dangerous she could be. She felt more and more like a mother raising children.  
Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the girl he was terrified of a few nights before being tossed around like a sack of rice. Hearing the purple rabbit, Yuffie looked at him, smiling all too innocently with a sweet yet cynical tone of voice. 

"I'm going to get you, little bunny-rabbit." 

This caused Bonnie to gulp and hide behind Freddy who was already chuckling but had now busted out laughing. 

Growing impatient from the lack of answers, Dawk turned to leave... Or tried to. Unlike Mike, Yuffie and the rest of the night guards who all were used to or getting used to moving in the costume, Dawk was finding it difficult. He ended up falling flat on his face and couldn't get enough traction to get up. Noticing this, The bear and rabbit helped him stand as Foxy finally set Yuffie down. They did have some explaining to do as well as to get to know this guy to see what made him tick and drive the girl to the brink of snapping.  
Freddy had guided the human male to sit who looked at Yuffie and before anyone could say anything, he spoke. "Why didn't you warn me?! A note or something!"

"Where be the fun in that?" asked Foxy.

Yuffie sighed. "I did tell you about them, but you didn't believe me."

"You didn't say they were THIS!" the man argued "You told me they were people in suites."

"I said they PUT people in suites if you lost the game."

"I never heard that! You should have explained it better." The mask on Dawk's head slipped and engulfed his features and muffled his voice.

Yuffie began growling. "How?! How the hell do I explain this any better when you go logicing your way through it?" She then felt a metal hand on her arm. She took a deep breath as Foxy looked at Freddy who in turn looked at Chica while Bonnie assisted Dawk getting the mask off. "You never listen."

 

The phone buzzed again and the rabbit, knowing how to work it from the times of 'borrowing' it, took a second to pull up the text to let Chica read it as he resumed the task at hand.

"'I was there, Dawky. She did explain things the best anyone could without actually seeing it.'" Chica looked up from the message. "She has a point."

The man just stopped in his struggle. "How was she there? She's never anywhere but her lab."

The phone buzzed again and Chica read the text. "'The same way I can hear you.'"

"And this is way I tolerate her," came Goldie's voice with a bit of a smirk. Everyone looked in the direction to find the yellow bear in the corner, eating another brownie. With all eyes on him, Gold froze. "What? I'm not helping her. That camera is off... I think."

Once again, a message came through and again the chicken read it. "'I have me ways, boyo.'"

Goldie's white, pin-prick eyes blinked a few times in silence. "That's my line.."


End file.
